


Not a Jealous Person

by corbeod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Tendo never thought of himself as a jealous person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of self indulgent because I've been reading a lot of alpha/beta/omega stuff and I've been feeling a need for more GoshiTen.

I never thought of myself as  _ jealous _ . Cautious, sure, but not  _ jealous _ . Goshiki had the right to talk to whomever he pleased and behave however he pleased. As long as he kept the boundary line in mind (I made sure of this because bullying really messes with your trust), it was fine.

So I remember: as long as it’s nothing serious, it’s nothing to worry about. It’s easy to tell when he isn’t serious. He loses the flame in his eyes. The crinkles around his eyes aren’t as prominent when he laughs and smiles. He doesn’t make as many hand gestures and generally seems stiffer.

But it’s hard to tell if  _ others  _ are serious. Given, there are a lot of alphas at the school, and it isn’t common for them to seriously go after another alpha, but sometimes an  _ omega _ would go after him. Especially the girls. It must be that he’s really cute most of the time or that his scent, which he has trouble controlling at times, is absolutely tantalizing. And I try to remember.

Being an omega myself, however, makes it difficult to remember those things. It’s hard to watch another omega try to win his affections. I think it’s safe to say I’d eventually lose a sense of self control.

Goshiki was chatting with a brunette shorter than him who wore baggy sweatpants and a Shiratorizawa t-shirt. I probably would’ve found the kid adorable if I hadn’t been listening to the conversation.

The kid was trying to confess, though it didn’t seem that Goshiki picked up on it. The guy could be slow at times but it wasn’t like the confessor was being straightforward either. The poor kid wouldn’t get their confession across like that.

It really made me wonder if my scent on Gishiki was so  _ weak _ that it was hardly noticeable. My mind clouded over. I wasn’t aware of my thoughts or actions until I realized that the kid was gone and my grip around my boyfriend’s waist was past the point of comfortability. His mouth and eyes were wide but he let me scent him anyways.

Maybe I wasn’t a jealous person. But I was an omega, and omegas are known for getting jealous.


End file.
